Cosmetic compositions for the face such as make up, eyelid shadow or liner, cheek rouge, concealers or cover formulations, lipsticks and the like improve facial aesthetics by imparting more relief to the face, eyes, or lips and by adding moisture or color of the consumer's choice.
Cosmetic makeup compositions intended to apply coatings and/or colors to skin generally fall into one of three categories, namely dry powders; anhydrous fatty systems; or emulsions of the oil in water type.
Dry powders are usually in loose, cake, or compact form. The function of powder is to imp art a smooth finish to facial skin, masking minor visible imperfections and shine.
Anhydrous fatty systems such as oils and waxes are in solid, paste, or liquid form. Generally dry powders and anhydrous fatty systems Provide no moisture to the skin.
On the other hand, oil in water emulsions are generally in cream or lotion form. They are intended to moisturize, however, considerable loss of moisture results from evaporation during application or feathering of the composition within a short time after application.
There is thus a need for facial make-up compositions which impart moisture yet give a very smooth, silky, powder feel.